Maybe You're The Reason
by Wings Of The Dreamer
Summary: kid!Klaine oneshot. In celebration on Klaine Week. I might participate all week, might not. Also, how I think Blaine got obsessed with Bowties!


"Coop, where're we going?" Blaine moaned, trudging along behind his older brother.

"We're going to the park!" He replied cheerfully, quickening his pace.

"But there's a park right next to our house! Why are we-?"

Cooper spun round and crouched in front of Blaine, holding up a finger to his lips.

"We're going to a different park, Blainey." He then lifted the small boy and held him close as he started to walk again, carrying Blaine all the way there.

Once they arrived at a beautiful new park that Blaine was eager to go play in, Cooper placed his little brother down and watched as he ran off. Cooper went to sit on a bench and daydream a little while he babysat his little brother.

Blaine was fascinated by new things, as children usually were, so this new park was amazing in his eyes. He went on almost everything there. The slide, the roundabout, he even played in the sandpit.

But then, as he walked slowly over to the swing set, he saw a pale boy with soft, chestnut hair, swinging alone, a sad look in his eye.

Blaine frowned. Why would such a pretty boy look so sad?

He scampered over to the boy, stopping in front of the swing, a smile on his lips. The boy shot him an odd look and stopped swinging, just staring at Blaine.

"Hi!" Blaine said cheerily.

"H-Hi…" The boy said, fumbling his words.

"Are you okay? You look sad, and you're too pretty to be sad." Blaine said, stepping closer, watching as the boys cheeks grew rosy.

"No one wants to play with me. They all say I'm weird…" He looked down at the floor sadly, kicking at the ground.

"But… Why would they think that?" The other boy shrugged, and Blaine pulled on a determined face. "Well, I'd like to play with you. I like your bowtie." He said.

The boy smiled, and lifted his hand to pull at the bowtie in question.

"My name's Kurt." He said, jumping up and holding out his hand.

"I'm Blaine." Blaine ignored Kurt's hand and swept him into a hug instead. Kurt gasped at the contact, but squeezed Blaine tightly.

And from that moment on, they played random little games, laughed and joked, occasionally blushing when the other said something endearing.

And then Cooper came over to collect Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine! Who's your friend?" He asked, crouching beside his brother.

"This is Kurt! He has cool bowties!" Blaine said, smiling brightly. Cooper laughed and waved at Kurt, who waved timidly back.

"Well, we have to go now Blaine…" He watched as Blaine's face fell, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. "So, say goodbye to Kurt, okay?"

Blaine sighed and moved closer to Kurt to bring him into another hug, squeezing tightly as he whispered into his ear.

"You're my bestest ever friend. And your eyes are really pretty." He pulled out of the hug in time to see Kurt blush. And then Cooper was dragging him away.

He bragged about how amazing Kurt was all the way home, and then he did the same over the next week, but over time of not seeing him, he forgot who Kurt was…

But Cooper didn't.

**12 years later.**

"Kurt! This is my brother, Cooper!" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly.

"You look familiar." Cooper said, eyeing Kurt oddly.

Kurt frowned; he had been expecting Blaine's brother to say something else.

It was the frown that did it. It made something snap in Cooper's mind, making him finally realize who Kurt was.

And then he started laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" He ignored the odd looks as he calmed down from his laughing, smiling brightly at the two of them. "How'd you two meet again?" He asked curiously, an uncontrollable smile on his features.

"Urm… Kurt came to spy on the Warblers-"

"That's where you're wrong little brother." Cooper said, patting him on the shoulder.

He then burst into a story about when Blaine was a kid and he took him to some random park and he met a boy called Kurt…

That's when it snapped into place for the other two. But they didn't show until they got away from Cooper.

"How could we have met before and not know?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt.

"I don't know… but isn't it sort of… romantic? It sounds like something that would happen in a movie." Blaine chuckled and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"You're still really pretty."

"Thank you." Kurt said, grinning as he kissed Blaine back.

"Wait… now I think about it… You might be the reason that I got obsessed with bowties."

Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"Don't go blaming me for your silly obsession." Kurt said, pulling Blaine into another kiss.


End file.
